Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Gin Ichimaru
|image= |conflict=White Invasion |date= 11th October |place=Fake Karakura Town, Human World |result=Gin Ichimaru defeats Ichigo but interrupted by Sōsuke Aizen |side1=*Ichigo Kurosaki |side2=*Gin Ichimaru |forces1=*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (bankai) :*Getsuga Tensho |forces2=*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (bankai) :*Butō :*Butō: Renjin |casual1=Ichigo is lightly wounded. |casual2=Gin is lightly wounded. }} Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Gin Ichimaru is a battle that takes place in the Fake Karakura Town. The fight marks Ichigo's second confrontation and first actual battle with the former 3rd Division captain, since their less than cordial introduction at Seireitei's West Gate during the Ryoka Invasion of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 74, page 16 Prologue Following his confrontation with Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Sōsuke Aizen is immediately attacked by a masked Ichigo Kurosaki who uses a Getsuga Tenshō on him. Injured, Aizen blocks the rest of Ichigo's attacks stating he had missed his chance to kill him. When Ichigo points out Aizen's injury, it suddenly begins to heal itself. When Ichigo wonders if this is a form of high-speed regeneration, Aizen asserts that he wouldn't undergo mere Hollowfication. Aizen reveals that he has implanted the Hōgyoku into his own chest and its power is healing its master. Aizen then declares that Ichigo's reiatsu has developed well, just as he had always planned. He affirms tht all of his battles have contibuted to his growth, shocking Ichigo by disclosing how the events took place exactly as he designed.Bleach manga; Chapter 396, pages 2-20 Ichigo demands to know what he means but Aizen asks him not to yell before calmly explaining that once he realized that Ichigo had been the thing he'd been looking for, he'd decided to help him grow. Aizen reminds Ichigo of oddities he should have noticed as a Shinigami, informing him that he should have gotten stronger than this after blocking more of Ichigo's attacks. Ichigo declares that his words don't match his story back at Sōkyoku Hill but Aizen enquires as to why Ichigo should believe him back then him not now. Aizen reveals that he was the one who'd sent Rukia to World of the Living; that he'd equipped Renji with the ability to detect her reiatsu; that he'd informed the lieutenants on his whereabouts; that he'd always known where the Hōgyoku had been for the last 100 years; and, crucially, that he'd known about Ichigo since the day he was born. Just as he was about to explain Ichigo's heritage, Isshin Kurosaki interrupts and tells Aizen that he's said too much.Bleach manga; Chapter 397, pages 1-19 Isshin headbutts a shocked Ichigo across town, where he clings to a building before being kickied off it by his father. Aizen informs Isshin that this was a smart move. Isshin goes to his son, knowing that he will have many questions, however Ichigo kicks him and tells him that he knows when to keep quiet. Isshin can see the questions in Ichigo's eyes but his son denies this, knowing that if his father didn't tell him everything thn he was sure he had his own reasons for doing so. Isshin marvels at how his son now speaks quite competently and Ichigo thanks his father for punching him as he now feels more alive than before. Elsewhere, Aizen comments on how Isshin must have put up a strong barrier just as Gin Ichimaru shows up behind him. Gin lets Aizen know that he saw no opening or necessity to come to his aid up until this point. Ichigo and Isshin reappear then and Ichigo engages Gin in combat as his father takes on Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 398, pages 1-17 Battle While on a building, Gin blocks Ichigo's attack from behind, however the building breaks apart from the force of their clash. Gin notes that it's been a while since they fought.Bleach manga; Chapter 398, pages 1-19 Gin asks Ichigo if he remembers their last encounter, when he cut off Jidanbō Ikkanzaka's arm and how he thought that Ichigo was such an interesting kid. Ichigo states that he can't recall and when Gin wonders if he's trying to provoke him, Ichigo instead insists that he can't remember Gin's heart. Ichigo reveals that he always remembers the heart of his opponents during battle but states that Gin showed him nothing of his own heart as he'd possibly been distracted. Gin affirms that now he just thought Ichigo was a creepy kid instead, noting why Aizen is so interested in him.Bleach manga; Chapter 399, pages 6-10 Gin begins to talk about the length his Zanpakutō can extend to, revealing the distance to be 100 times its length to a disinterested Ichigo. He tries to get an unenthusiastic Ichigo to guess the length his Bankai could extend to but, disappointed when he refuses, states that it can extend 13km. He tells Ichigo that he won't go easy on him as he releases his Bankai, Kamishini no Yari. He swings the blade at Ichigo but it is easily blocked, surprising Gin. Ichigo surmises that it whould be easy for a Bankai's to block each other before batting Gin's blade away and firing a Getsuga Tenshō. A surprised Gin is hit directly and lightly injured by the attack as he again remarks that Ichigo is a creepy kid.Bleach manga; Chapter 399, pages 10-20 Gin asserts that he has to end this battle soon before contracting his blade faster than Ichigo can follow. Reflecting that Ichigo stopped his Bankai easily, Gin begins to fight him 'the old-fashioned way", lunging at Ichigo to attack. While on the offensive, Gin reveals that his blade feels like it is about to break and Ichigo tells him to let it break in two as he defends himself. Ichigo notices that even while small, Gin's blade is still in Bankai and he needs to be careful. Gin jumps into the air, extending his blade suddenly, grazing Ichigo's shoulder before evading the Ichigo's counterattack. Ichigo works out that the danger in Gin's blade is in its speed and not its length, as Gin had tried to imply, destroying the buildings to distract Ichigo of this fact. Gin claps and reveals to Ichigo that his blade is 500 times faster than the speed of sound but knowing this won't help Ichigo defeat him.Bleach manga; Chapter 400, pages 6-17 Ichigo manages to block one of Gin's attacks but is knocked into a building as a result of this. Gin calls it a fluke which Ichigo easily refutes as Isshin tries to talk to him. Ichigo tries to tell him to get out of his way just as Aizen is enveloped by the Hōgyoku. Stunned, Ichigo asks what's happening but Isshin denies any knowledge and suggests he asks Aizen, who is attacked by Kisuke Urahara from behind.Bleach manga; Chapter 401, pages 10-19 Ichigo watches on as Kisuke, Isshin and Yoruichi battle Aizen, but make little progress. As Ichigo watches Aizen go on the offensive against Yoruichi, Gin points out that his back is wide open. He tells Ichigo to relax, and the two converse briefly before Gin presses his Zanpakutō against his chest, causing Ichigo to wonder what the stance is for. Gin activates his Butō ability, but Ichigo dodges. Before he can react, however, Ichigo realizes that Gin's blade has already fully contracted. Gin then uses Butō Renjin, causing Ichigo to don his Hollow mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 404, pages 3-18 After the assault, Ichigo is left winded and his mask shattered. Gin once again mocks Ichigo's frail resolve, noting that back then when they crossed blades in Soul Society, Ichigo was much fiercer than he is now. No longer concerned with him, Gin plainly tells Ichigo to run away.Bleach manga; Chapter 405, pages 3-5 Whilst Ichigo turns to watch Aizen's fight, Gin remarks that Ichigo should not turn away when he's standing right next to him. He then tells Ichigo that he is no longer a warrior, Shinigami, Hollow or even a person anymore and asks Ichigo if he thinks that he can beat Aizen now that he has beaten Isshin, Kisuke and Yoruichi. He offers to allow Ichigo to run, saying that he has lost interest in him and Aizen will be disappointed to see him as he is. Gin finishes by saying that Ichigo understands Aizen's power and draws his Zanpakutō to finish him, but he is stopped by Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 7-14 Aftermath Ichigo notices Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Isshin lying on the ground and when Aizen orders Gin to open a Senkaimon to Soul Society, Ichigo tells him to wait, but falls silent as Aizen's body begins to shed his sleek new form as his "incubation" is complete. Unconcerned with Ichigo at the moment, Aizen tells him he will "devour" him after they have destroyed Karakura Town and leaves with Gin to Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 406, pages 15-18 References Navigation Category:Fights